Paradise on earth
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: An einem zu heissen Sommertag kann einem Eis paradiesisch vorkommen. Achtung, implizite Sexbeschreibungen, nichts starkes, ihr müsst euch euren Teil schon denken...


Paradise on Earth

Disclaimer: Earth:Final Conflict ist nicht mein Eigentum, Liam, Lily, Sandoval, Da'an und Zo'or sind auch nicht mein Eigentum, auch wenn ich sie manchmal so behandle, will ich ihnen nie etwas böses! Auch das Magnum Double Caramel ist keine meiner extrawaganten Kreationen, sonst bräuchte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr wegen meinen Finanzen zu machen. Ich will mit keinem dieser Dinge, auch nicht mit dem Erwähnen des Namens Coca Cola, Geschäft machen, also lasst mich damit in Frieden und lest die Story.

Summary+ Warnings: An einem zu heissen Sommertag kann einem Eis paradiesisch vorkommen. Achtung, implizite Sexbeschreibungen, nichts starkes, ihr müsst euch dann schon euren Teil denken...

Da'an/Liam und Zo'or/Sandoval

Nun zur Story !

Es war heiβ, sehr heiβ in Washington DC. Es war so heiβ, dass sich sogar die wärmeunempfindlichen Taelons verzweifelt fragten, wie heiβ es noch an einem irdischen Sommertag werden konnte. Die Temperaturen waren in den letzten Wochen stätig gestigen und überragten nun alle Maxima der letzten Dekaden, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderte. Die unkontrolierbare Hitzewelle hatte verschiedene, sehr unangenehme Folgen. Zum Beispiel kamen die amerikanischen Kraftwerke nicht schnell genug mit der Kühlung der Reaktoren voran, und standen demnach still, bevor noch ein Unglück passieren konnte. Kein Strom hatte zur Folge daβ keine Klimaanlagen, keine Eistruhen, keine Wentilatoren... funktionierten, und der Tag erschien allen Menschen nur noch heiβer. Die Wenigen die auf alternatieve Energie gesetzt hatten, wurden von der Hitzewelle auch nicht verschont. Jegliche Elektronik die in Räumen mit rund 45 º C Durchschnittstemperatur in betrieb war, schien nach wenigen Augenblicken von alleine durchzuschmoren. Die Hitze brachte den Bewohnern Ostamerikas eine erzwungene Ferienpause; eine, die sie nicht nutzen konnten. Wer wollte schon bei über 50ºC im Schatten an Bewegung denken? Das Meer war zu weit weg, um es noch erreichen zu können, und die paar Wenigen die es vorsorglicherweise bis dahin geschafft hatten, konnten sich einer klebrigen, warmen, salzigen Brühe erfreuen. Die Schwimmbäder der Stadt waren, zum Einen voll ausgebucht und zum Anderen auch nicht viel besser als das vorher beschriebene Nass, warme, stinkende Teich, die keinem auch nur den Schimmer einer Erfrischung an diesem windstillen Sommertag boten.

Wir befanden uns in der nordamerikanischen Taelonbotschaft, in der die Raumtemperatur, dank der taelonischen Architektur, auf 'angenehmen' 40ºC gehalten werden konnte. Die wenigen Mitarbeiter die sich in dem Gebäude befanden, waren trotzdem verzweifelt. Die kleine, von Major Kincaid in der Freiwilligenküche eingerichtete Kühltruhe war kurz davor den Geist aufzugeben oder leerzustehen. Sie hatten sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen, welches der beiden Disaster als erstes eintreten würde. Die am Vortag so sorgsam eingerichteten Getränkereserven waren im Laufe der Stunden wie Eis in der Sonne dahingeschmolzen.

Liam, der sein Vorrecht als Kühltruhen- und Getränkebesitzer geltend gemacht hatte, sass jetzt niedergeschlagen auf einem Stuhl in Da'ans Büro und liess sowohl die vier ergatterten Eiswürfel als auch die noch fast gefrohrene, ungeöffnete, letzte Cola-Dose über seinen Körper gleiten. Seine immerpräsente Lederjacke lag schon seit einer ganzen Weile als kleines Häufchen vergessen auf dem Schreibtisch. Langsam lieβ er jeweils einen Eiswürfel mit zwei Fingern über seine Arme rutschen, bis das Eis ganz geschmolzen war. Dann kühlte er mit dem was von den anderen zwei Würfeln noch übriggeblieben war seine Stirn und den Nacken. Zum Schluss musste er zu der Dose greifen, die er an seiner Stirn ruhen liess. Mit geschlossenen Augen strich er das in Schwitzwasser getränkte Objekt über seine linke Schläfe, die Wange hinunter und bis zu seinem Adamsapfel. Dort hinderte ihn der Kragen seines Hemdes. Während dessen lag Da'an in ihrem Stuhl, den Kopf leicht angewinkelt schien sie zu schlafen, und beobachtete die ganze Szene aus dem Augenwinkel. Ein Lächeln spielte über ihre Lippen als Liam kurzentschlossen sein Hemd aufknöpfte und dem Verlangen seines Körpers nach Kälte nachgab.

Mit einem mal wurde die Ruhe im Raum gestört, als eine wutendbrannte Zo'or hinein stürtzte, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Attaché. Da'an hatte sich augenblicklich aufgesetzt und Liam war aufgesprungen. Dadurch dass er schon in den Morgenstunden sowohl Socken als auch Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und er nur noch in einer engen Jeans dastand, dass nasse Haar in seinem Gesicht klebend und die Mischung aus Schweiss und Wasser über seinen nackten, starken Oberkörper perlend, ergab er ein ungeheuer sexy Bild.

Die Neuangekommenen mussterten die Szene abfällig.

"Da'an, findest du so etwas angebracht?" plusterte sich ihre Tochter auf. Die Angesprochene grinste unschuldig und leuchtete leicht blau auf.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung was du damit meinst, Zo'or."

Kurz vor einem weiteren Wutausbruch drehte sich die Führerein der Synode zum Fenster und versuchte die Antwort ihrer Elter zu ignorieren. Während dessen erstattete ein noch komplet angezogener Ronald Sandoval Bericht, es seien die Portalenergiequellen ausgefallen. Zo'or unterbrach ihn: "Ich habe eine dringende Besprechung und muss unverzüglich auf das Mutterschiff zurück. Wo ist deine Pilotin und das Schattel, Da'an?"

Die nordamerikanische Companion hatte amüsiert zugehört und die kleine Lüge ihrer Tochter entdeckt. Gleichgültig erwähnte sie: "Einkaufen." Liam, der die Getränkedose geöffnet hatte, hätte sich fast verschluckt. Er griff zu seinem Global und tippet schnell eine Nummer ein. Erwartenden Blickes sahen ihm die zwei Taelons und Sandoval zu.

"Lily?"

"Was ist Liam?"

Er atmete auf. "Gut dass ich dich noch erreiche. Kannst du bitte auch noch etwas zu Trinken mitbringen, egal was. Sonst verdursten wir hier noch."

"Ich dachte du hättest gestern die Kühltruhe aufgefüllt!" , verwirrt und leicht empört schüttelte die Pilotin den Kopf.

"Hab ich ja auch! Trotzdem ist alles weg."

"Ok. Dann bring ich auch noch was zu Trinken mit..."

"Danke Lily! Du bist ein Schatz!", so schloss Liam sein Global und sah auf. Verstört sah er Zo'ors wutverkrampftes Gesicht und Sandovals blanken Ausdruck. Da'an klärte ihn auf: „Liam, während du uns fast erstickt wärst, hat Zo'or den Wunsch geäussert der Hitzewelle per Schattel entfliehen zu können. Sie hatte die leise Hoffnung du würdest sie verstehen und ihrem Wunsch nachkommen. Aber statt dessen, hast du Lily nur eine weitere Einkaufsliste vermittelt."

Liam konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Tut mir Leid, Zo'or. Aber hätte ich Lily auch noch gesagt dass sie sich beeilen soll, wäre sie ganz ausgerastet."

Dann gönnte er sich einen weiteren Schluck des noch erfrischenden Getränkes. Sandoval, dem schon seit geraumer Zeit der Schweiss über Stirn und Rücken life, sah Liam mit flehenden Augen an. Wie ein kleines Kind drückte Liam die Getränkedose an seinen Körper und versteckte sie dann halbwegs hinter seinem Rücken. Sein Blick sagte nur eines: Wenn es so heiβ ist, dann ziehen sie doch den Anzug aus. Niedergeschlagen liess der Asiate den Kopf hängen. Kurze Zeit später kam ein unverständliches Gebrummel aus der Richtung des Fensters, woraufhin Zo'ors Attaché sich mit freudestrahlendem Lächeln seiner Krawatte entledigte, der kurz danach Jacke, Hemd, Schuhe und Socken folgten. Seine Kleidung plazierte er, fein säuberlich zusammengelegt, auf einem kleinen Haufen neben Liams Jacke. Als er erneut aufsah, konnten alle im Raum einen relativ grossen Knutschfleck an seinem Halsansatz ausmachen. Auch mehrere kleine Kratzer und Bissabdrücke waren auf dem muskulösen, von der sonnengebräunten Oberkörper zu sehen. Gekonnt sachlich versuchte Ronald Sandoval Liams neugierigen Blicken auszuweichen, während Zo'or demonstrativ aus dem Fenster starrte. Da'an stand von ihrem Sitzplatz auf, ging zum Fenster hinüber und legte ihrer Tochter, wissend und lächelnd,eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Die Versuchung war einfach zu groβ...", flüsterte diese zurück.

Die beiden Taelons und vor allem ihre beiden Beschützer mussten nicht lange warten, bis sie den Motor eines landenen Schattels bemerkten.

"Warum musste sie bloss mit dem Schattel unterwegs sein?" schnaubte Zo'or.

"So ging es einfach schneller ",antwortete ihr Da'an.

Kurz darauf stürmte eine sichtlich entnervte Pilotin in den Raum. "Da'an...", ihr Blick fiel auf Sandoval und Kincaid und sie pfiff laut auf. "Sieh mal einer an, wenn ich dass gewusst hätte..."

Dann wante sie sich wieder an die Ausserirdische: "Da'an, ich habe alle Einkaufszentren und Grosshandel in einem Radius von 500 km abgeklappert. Es ist eigentlich alles aufverkauft. Dennoch, mit ein bischen Überredungskunst...", lächelnd sah sie die beiden halbnackten Männer an. "Ich leih mir die Beiden mal aus, um das Schattel auszuräumen. Sie haben sie gleich wieder, versprochen!"

Ohne dass Zo'or Zeit gehabt hätte noch etwas zu sagen, rannte die junge Frau aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Liam und Sandoval. Die hitzeempfindliche Ware musste schleunigst in die Kühltruhe verfrachtet werden. Nach etwas zehn Minuten, in denen sich Mutter und Tochter nicht weiter unterhalten hatten, kam Zo'ors Attaché zurück.

"Wenn sie bereit sind, Zo'or, können wir jetzt zurück auf das Mutterschiff fliegen. Pilotin Marqurtte wartet im Schattel." Er griff sich seine Anziehsachen und begleitete die Taelon, die sich nach einem kurzen Abschied, dankend auf den Nachhauseweg machte.

Wenig später kam Liam in den Raum, ein gelbbraunes Tütchen in der Hand und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf seinen Arbeitsstuhl und deutete Da'an an, rüberzukommen. Neugierig geworden, lehnte sie sich an den Tisch und begutachtete das ovalförmige, braune Ding, das Liam, auf ein Stöckchen gespiesst, in der Hand hielt. Mit seinem freien Arm umschlng er Da'ans Taille und setzte sie auf seinen Schoss.

"Das hier, meine liebe Da'an, ist ein Eis. Eines der leckersten seiner Sorte."

Die Ausserirdische ergrif augenblicklich seine ausgestreckte Hand und liebkoste sie. Sobald der junge Mann in die doppelte, mit Karamell gefüllte Schokoladenschicht biss, durchflutete Da'an der süsse, knackige Geschmack des Leckerbissens und sie schmiegte sich genieβend an Liams Oberkörper. Nach einem zweiten und einem dritten Bissen, schlängelte sich seine Zunge verführerisch über Schokolade, Karamell und Vanillieeis, alle drei Geschmäcker in seinem Mund vereinend und der Taelon übermittelnd. Beide genoβen zusammen die abkühlende Süβigkeit.

"Mhmmmmmm... Wahrhaftig das Paradies auf Erden." Flüsterte sie ihrem Beschützer und Liebhaber ins Ohr. Die Hitze setzte dem Eis mächtig zu, so dass es Liam schnell aufessen musste. Seine Lippen und Zunge waren in zarte Vanillie und süβe Karamellkrem getränkt, als Da'an ihm die letzten überreste des Eis aus der Hand nahm und sich über ihn beugte. Ein langer, zärtlicher Kuss, gekrönt von einem restchen Schokolade beendete die Nascherei. Kichernd liess die Taelon von ihm ab, setzte sich auf die Kannte seines Schreibtischs und sah ihn verführerisch an:

"Der abendliche Wetterbericht besagt, dass es in den kommenden Stunden eine erneute Hitzewelle geben wird. Genau hier", ihre melodische Stimme machte eine kleine Pause, während Da'an die feine Zunge über ihre Lippen gleiten liess. "In der nordamerikanischen Taelonbotschaft."

Ende

AN: Ich habe mich bei der Art wie Da'an das Eis genieβt an der Geschichte "Pass bitte auf meinen Herman auf" (eine tolle Geschichte übrigens, mit noch besserer Vortsetzung, finde ich) inspiriert und das gleiche Verfahren angewannt. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass ich deine Idee für DAS HIER î missbraucht habe, aber ich fand sie richtig gut und mir wäre bestimmt nichts Besseres eingefallen. Ansonsten hoffe ich hat euch meine Story gefallen und ihr reviewd mal schön... seid nicht zu streng, es ist das erste mal, dass ich so etwas implizierendes schreibe.

Bis dann, aure senda, Sa'ad.


End file.
